


The Tournament of Nonsense

by Godeskian



Series: Tournament of Nonsense [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is Badass, Gen, Goku is Badass, Kara is Badass, Oh hell everyone is badass, Sisters for the win, Some light Sanvers and Supercorp eventually, Vegeta is Badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godeskian/pseuds/Godeskian
Summary: What happens if you introduce the down to Earth and cynical Alex Danvers to the utter insanity of the Dragon Ball Z universe? When Kara gets invited to a Multiversal tournament Alex decides to tag along, and very quickly learns that science is a poor match against a Ki Blast.





	The Tournament of Nonsense

**Tournament of Nonsense**

Chapter 1: Because who doesn't like waking up chained to the wall?

**\----**

Alex Danvers didn’t enjoy waking up with a headache, and for a brief few moments, she struggled to get her brain to move into gear, but she got there in the end. The first thing she noticed as she cracked open her eyes was that she was lying on a stone floor, the second was that she was shackled at the wrists and ankles, and not in the fun, sexy, having-fun-with-Maggie kind of way.  
  
She groaned as she sat up, memories of the anti-alien riot coming back to her, and an indistinct memory of what was probably a taser being shoved into her back. Much like many militaries, the DEO as part of their initial recruitment and training let all new recruits ‘enjoy’ the experience of being Tased. Not only did it teach agents what it was like when they did it to others, but it allowed them to recognise when it was done to them.

Not that it helped in any way deal with the aftermath, and it had been far too sudden for her to stop.  
  
“You okay lady?” a young sounding voice asked, and Alex looked around, taking in the rest of the jail cell she was in. It was carved out of stone, with a massive sealed metal door on one wall, and a single narrow pipe in the ceiling which she absently categorised as an air-inflow pipe. The Hilton this was not.

She took in the maybe three dozen people in the room, shackled the same as she was, and her eyes focused on the young girl who had asked her the question. She was Latina by the look of it, with a pair of parents hovering over her as she came over to Alex. The girl was obviously a Supergirl fan from the well-worn look of her t-shirt with an overly familiar face on it.

Kara had been surprised to find out they could license out her likeness through a shell corporation set up by the DEO. If anyone looked to closely they’d likely find the link, but given the flood of random merchandise run by illegitimate merchants, the official ones had been sold without even so much as a blip in the market and they provided Kara with a nice little stipend for whenever she was on the outs with CatCo or if she ever wanted to abandon the day job and be Supergirl full time.

Rumour had it, J’onn was being pressured to license some official ‘Last son of Mars’ merch, but having seen the unfortunate agent who asked about it be verbally flayed, Alex certainly wasn’t going to ask if it was true.  
  
“You were out for a long time,” the girl said, snapping her back out ofher musings and Alex gave her the best smile she could, even as she felt the effects of the Taser muddling her mind. She’d deal with that in a moment.

“I’m okay,” Alex responded as she got awkwardly to her feet. It didn’t need to be awkward, but she was still getting used to the changes she’d been through recently. “What’s your name?”

“Carlie,” the girl responded. “I’m eight and a half.”

Alex grinned at her, remembering being young enough to blurt out stuff like that to random strangers. “Well Carlie, who’s eight and a half. I don’t know about you, but I don’t like being in chains, so how do you feel about getting out of them.”  
  
The girl looked like she was about to respond when the man put himself between them, a frown on his face. “I don’t know who you are miss, but you’re crazy if you think we can escape. I mean, most of us can barely stand with the weight of these chains.” He indicated by rattling his own.

It was one of the things plenty of people had found offputting about Alex over the years, but she had what could charitably be described as a ‘take charge’ personality. Charitable, because the most common thing she was called during the rougher training evolutions she oversaw at the DEO was ‘that Jackass’. In a weird way she’d always been proud of the fact that they called her that instead of something far easier to do with her gender.

Plus there was the other thing.

So when Alex ignored him, it wasn’t because she didn’t hear him or wasn’t listening, it was because she had no intention of doing nothing, and it’s not as if he could possibly understand what was about to happen without seeing it anyway. Taking a page out of Supergirl’s book she focussed on the girl instead. She’d seen Kara do this any number of times out and about in National city and she’d once explained it to her. Win over the kids and you win over everyone.

“He’s right you know,” Alex said with conviction, directing her attention to the young girl. “It is a bit crazy, but let’s live a little crazy. You’re a Supergirl fan?”  
  
At this the girl nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah, she’s awesome. I’ve got all her stuff. I even saw her fight once when the President came to town.” She bounced up and down on her feet, and Alex caught the frown on the father’s face from the corner of her eye.

“Good for you kid,” Alex said as she stretched her shoulders and gave her a conspiratorial grin. Fake lowering her voice, she put a hand by the side of her mouth. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Like most kids, Carlie obviously liked that idea, and she nodded fiercely.

“I work with her, and I think it’s time I got you all out of here so I can introduce you to her. Supergirl loves meeting fans.” Carlie’s eyes went wide as saucers and Alex gave her the biggest shit eating grin she had in her.

With that she let her eyes drift closed, as her whole body tensed. From somewhere deep in her chest a growl began even as her mind was cast back almost three months.

_“Just look for the power within Alex, you’ve got the potential for it. Look for that warm, bright, glowing center we all have, and reach for it.”_

Even as she stood there, dust and debris began to swirl around her feet, and her hair seemed to lift on non-existent wind. It had been a damned stupid idea to follow Kara to a tournament held in another dimension, but oh was she glad she had, as she reached deep into her own core and found the power she had learned to use.

_“What do you think. An energy blast? Flight?”_

_“Oh yeah, definitely. And how to generate an aura. It’s not essential, but it sure is useful.”_

With an explosive yell that seemed to shake the very walls of the cell, an aura of energy seemed to rise around her, almost making her glow, even as the shackles and chains that bound her disintegrated from the force. Almost everyone in the room seemed to scramble back, except for the small girl who looked at her with what could only be described as awe.

“You’re a superhero too,” she said with bated breath, and Alex nodded sharply as she reached over and simply snapped the cuffs and chains binding the girl. Videl had been right, enhanced strength was the absolute mac-daddy of basic powers.

“I’m new at this,” she announced to the room, as she went around freeing everyone. “So I don’t have a secret identity or a codename or anything yet but I am leaving, and you’re all coming with me.”

“Madre de Dios,” Carlie’s father said as he crossed himself. “You’re her. The one that was with Supergirl when that alien tried to blow up the planet!”

Alex nodded. “I was way out of my league,” she confessed. “So far out of my league I spent most of that fight getting my ass kicked waiting for Supergirl to save the day. Still, it all worked out in the end, and hey, we got a new crater out of it. “

Ignoring the father. she glanced up at the vent leading to the outside, far too narrow to escape through, but certainly big enough for what she had in mind. “And I wouldn’t want to deprive anyone of a chance to be rescued by Supergirl, so how about I let her know where we are?”

_“If you control your Ki properly, you can create almost any energy effect with it. Blinding light, energy blasts, discs and beams. once even an artificial moon.”_

In this case however, she was going for an artificial sun as she held up her right hand, and in the palm of her hand, cradled by her fingers a pulsing ball of blue light appeared.  It bathed the room in shadows and she heaved her arm, throwing the ball of energy upwards. It smashed through the vent as it wasn’t even there, chewing through metal and rock, and eventually into the night sky above them.  
  
Alex waited until it reached a decent height, then squeezed her hand, detonating the ball into a light bright enough to rival the sun. It wouldn’t last long, but then it didn’t have to. There was exactly no chance that Kara would miss that. Her eyes alone would make it impossible.  
  
“What are you?” one of the parents demanded, and Alex laughed. She’d asked herself that question too the first time she’d done this, only to realise that she was in fact nothing special. Hell, one of her teachers had been pure human, and a dwarf too boot.

“I’m just someone who learned a few things while on vacation. Want to see my party trick?” She knew she was showing off a bit, but the sheer awestruck look on Carlie’s face and her enthusiastic support was giving her the benefit of the doubt with all the older kids and the parents in the room.

“Then stand back, because this one is a bit noisy.”

_Sweat dripped down Alex’s face as she blocked out all distractions, only listening to her master’s voice as he calmly instructed her on how to gather her energy. It was the hardest and most rewarding physical activity she’d ever undertaken._

Alex braced herself and brought her hands together at her waist, wrists barely touchging, her hands creating a cradle for the energy she was about to summon.

“KA….”

_“That’s it Alex, what you’re feeling isn’t just energy, it’s life. It’s hope, it’s your chance to make an even greater difference than you are now.”_

“ME….”

_“I don’t believe it,” Alex said breathlessly as she hovered a good three feet above the ground as Kara laughed, her smile blinding under the alien sun. Besides the rush of power, and the total freedom from gravity, all she could hear was sound of cheering from her master and his friends._

**“** HA….”

_Alex screamed, every fiber in her being exhausted as power poured out of her hands, trying desperately to push her opponent back. She could hear Kara screaming her name, willing her on as she poured all of her willpower into this.”_

“ME….”

_“More than anything else though, this is a responsibility. What we’re teaching you is the birthright of everyone who has the potential, but it means that whenever someone is looking for a challenge, you’ll have to take it up. We can stop now, or carry on, but if we carry on then you’ll be forever naming yourself one of your worlds defenders alongside other heroes like Supergirl.”_

_For a long moment Alex said nothing, contemplating the weight of what was in front of her, but ultimately it was no choice at all. She couldn’t be one that did nothing. And defending Earth? Hell, she was doing that already. Her eyes met those of the man she was prepared to call Master and she nodded sharply once._

_“Teach me”_

_Son Gohan’s smile was a thing of pure beauty._

“ **HAAAAAAAAAAAA,”** with the final yell she thrust both her hands forward, the ball of energy that had grown with every strained syllable having grown brighter and larger, and it exploded out of her hands and towards the door.

The impact shook the very foundation of the room as the door and a good chunk of the surrounding walls was shorn clean off, leaving nothing but empty space, hallways and one guard whose jaw had dropped so far it was scraping the floor.

She didn’t hesitate, channelling her Aura into her limbs Alex Danvers moved so fast, almost no human alive could have hoped to keep up and her fist slammed into the guard’s jaw, knocking him to the ground in a boneless, unconscious heap.

She turned to the crowd of people behind her, feeling the vibrations in ground as something powerful slammed into the ground a few hundred yards away and above her. Obviously, Supergirl had gotten the message.

Alex still had no idea who had kidnapped these people, or why, but she knew that they were going to live to regret it.

‘Yeah,’ Alex thought to herself. ‘This is one of the good days’

\---

Tbc.


End file.
